1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kit for refitting retarding roller conveyors whose clearance between retarding rollers is greater than the support element of a container to be transported, i.e., so that the distance between two rollers is so great that the support element of the container to be transported hinders its movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retarding roller conveyor systems for storage and transport of individual items, without retaining pressure, consist of a frame with cheeks on both sides, with carrier rollers to carry the individual items mounted to rotate transverse to the transport direction arranged between them, where these rollers can be connected in groups and driven by an adjustable intermediate roller with a constantly running pulling element, for example. In this case, the intermediate rollers of each roller group are connected with a sensor controlled by the individual items by way of a setting element, and can be set in a drive position and an idle position using this setting element.
The axes of the rollers which carry the individual items are spaced a certain distance apart. Depending on the goods to be transported, this distance between axes and the roller diameter play a significant role.
In storage technology, containers designated as small load carriers are being increasingly used to hold product parts. These small load carriers are equipped with corresponding retention elements so that they can be stacked without danger. These retention elements are also the support elements during the transport process on the aforementioned retarding roller conveyor systems.
If, however, the distance between the axes of two transport rollers is too great, and the diameter of these rollers is too small, problem-free transport of such small load carriers is no longer guaranteed, since the support elements of the small load carriers come between the transport rollers and become jammed.